


Коты стыда не ведают

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Фаренхайт был спасен с корабля, довольно успешно прошел реабилитацию, но на службу не вернулся.





	Коты стыда не ведают

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC  
> Бета: Анонимная кайзерин aka Мэлис Крэш  
> Размер: мини, 1017 слов

— Меня сюда, — Оскар загадочно подмигнул, выложил на стол бумажку с адресом, придавил сверху ключом и отключился.  
Миттермайер укоризненно посмотрел на друга, потом пальцем подманил официанта и выдал ему уже две бумажки с адресами и номером такси. Приятно быть постоянным клиентом в баре с понятливым персоналом.

Дорога пролетела незаметно, хотя Вольф с трудом представлял, в какую часть города их привезла машина. Одна радость, что вариантов с домом быть не могло — адрес был написан на табличке так крупно, что даже в кондиции Вольф смог его разобрать. С подъездом просто повезло, а наличие лифта в четырехэтажном здании Вольф счел божественным промыслом.

Обычно для одноразовых встреч Оскар выбирал другие квартиры. Почти во всех были красивые винтовые лестницы, не иначе, чтобы романтично целоваться на ступенях. Вольф с Оскаром целоваться не собирался, а волочить тело на какой-то-там этаж без лифта было сущим проклятьем.

Обычно дверь распахивалась по звонку, Оскара принимали ласковые женские объятия, и дружеский долг можно было считать отданным. Главным было не оказаться тоже втянутым в недра любовного гнездышка.

На этот раз был ключ, чтобы открыть самому, и пустая квартира. Путь через прихожую обещал быть длинным, но таксист подождет, не впервой.

Преодолев бесконечный десяток шагов до гостиной, Вольф волевым усилием допер бесчувственного друга до дивана и сгрузил его там.

На лестнице послышались шаги, а потом приветственное:

— Ты уже дома?

Миттермайер обернулся, испытав огромное желание оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Адальберт фон Фаренхайт, стоявший в прихожей, выглядел не менее озадаченным.

— Добрый вечер, — Вольф старательно выговаривал слова, так как язык слушался плохо. — Прошу прощения, я туда его принес?

— Смотря куда он хотел попасть, — Адальберт поставил пакеты, которые все это время держал в руках, а потом, улыбнувшись, добавил. — Ключ же подошел?

— Да, — ответил Миттермайер и, похвалив себя за сообразительность, добавил: — Иначе бы дверь не открылась. Я пойду? — спросил он, будто это Фаренхайт был старшим по званию.

Хозяин квартиры кивнул, и Вольф с огромным удовольствием ушел домой, к родной и теплой жене.

— Ты злишься? — спросил Оскар, не открывая глаз.

— Ты вывалил ему ворох табличек с адресами?

Несмотря на суровость тона, Адальберт сел рядом и помог Оскару стянуть сначала ботинки, а потом китель.

— Только один, — улыбнувшись, Оскар тяжелым движением привлек Адальберта к себе.

Тот сначала упирался, но потом разулся и, смирившись с неизбежным, постарался устроиться рядом.

— А знаешь, почему один?

Вопрос был задан таким многозначительным тоном, что Фаренхайт не удержался от колкости.

— Спи и избавь меня от пьяных признаний.

— Нет, я тебе расскажу. Ты красивый, как женщина.

— Сомнительный комплимент для офицера, — Адальберт сделал попытку отодвинуться, но Оскар прижал его теснее и фыркнул на ухо.

— Очень красивый, — с нажимом повторил Оскар.

— Да, я понял. Увидев меня в гражданской одежде, ты на следующее утро уже проснулся в моей постели.

— И я до сих пор в ней, а все потому, что тебе можно доверять. Женщинам доверять нельзя. Они все— продажные твари. А тебе — можно.

Адальберт хотел было еще съязвить, но от тела, на котором он лежал, начало доноситься мелодичное посвистывание. Трезвым Ройенталь не храпел, а пьяного хотелось удавить или выкинуть из окна.

Выждав минуту для верности, Адальберт завозился, но слишком энергично.

— Не уходи, я люблю тебя, — отчетливо пробормотал Оскар и повернулся на бок, чтобы занимать меньше места.

Адальберт перестал шевелиться на некоторое время, а потом, убедившись, что Оскар заснул окончательно, встал и пошел разбирать покупки. Холодильник был пуст, Оскар пропадал неизвестно где, поэтому пришлось идти самому и вечером.

"Не уходи", — стараясь не шуршать пакетами, Адальберт закусил губу.

"Я люблю тебя".

Пьяным признаниям грош цена. Сколько их было в жизни этого горе-любовника? Десятки. А сколько еще будет? Когда ему надоест приходить в эту квартиру, помогать с готовкой и мытьем посуды? Однажды он взбрыкнет, сказав, что не собирается быть домработницей и драить полы, а на прислугу Адальберту жаль денег. Когда они разойдутся во взглядах на армию, войну, политику, музыку или кино? Адальберт любит читать по вечерам, Оскара все время тянет на прогулки. Адальберт терпеть не может рыбу — после нее пахнет вся квартира. Оскар в ресторанах заказывает только ее и каждый раз говорит, что домашняя кухня лучше.

Адальберт выпивает бокал вина в субботний ужин, Оскар допивает бутылку. Рано или поздно он уйдет, а Адальберт снова окажется один в квартире, со своей военной пенсией и выпиской из медкарты на десяток страниц. Не читал даже. Жить будет — и ладно.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — прошептал Адальберт в окно. — Мне будет больно, когда ты уйдешь.

 

***

Выйдя на кухню, Оскар попытался причесать волосы рукой. Вышло плохо.

Адальберт сидел, отгородившись газетой, и пил кофе.

— Я вчера перебрал немного, извини, — натужно сказал Оскар и забрал у Адальберта газету. Она зашуршала, вызвав желание ее для верности сжечь.  
— Я должен быть благодарен, чтоб ты выбрал именно мой дом для ночевки? — съязвил Фаренхайт и пододвинул Оскару его любимую чашку из толстой глины и с отломавшейся ручкой.  
— Ты лучший человек на свете, — в теплый благодарный голос можно было завернуться, как в клетчатый плед.

Несколько минут они посидели в тишине, пока Оскар не спросил тихо:

— Я вчера много лишнего наговорил?

Адальберт смерил его взглядом и постарался не засмеяться в голос: Оскар походил на нашкодившего кота, а коты, как известно, стыда не ведают. То есть, он, конечно, признавал свою вину, но не так, чтобы в это можно было поверить.

— Ты сравнивал меня с женщинами, но сравнение хотя бы было в мою пользу.

Оскар задумался, переваривая новую информацию.

— Хочешь, на следующей неделе куда-нибудь сходим. Компанией. Возьмем Миттермайера, а то он даже не знает, что мы с тобой... что я живу тут.

Адальберт закашлялся и срочно сделал вид, что просто кофе попал не в то горло. Конечно, Миттермайер и не догадывается. Просто у Оскара есть ключ от этой квартиры, а так — никаких проблем.

— Миттермайер может удивиться столь необычному знакомству. И, пьяный, ты наверняка начнешь приставать. У тебя будут неприятности.  
— Приставать к тебе я могу и прямо сейчас, а он поймет. Он не может не понять, — с нажимом закончил Оскар.

Допивая кофе, Адальберт подумал, что эти слова вполне могли сойти за признание. Как и его ответ: "Давай рискнем".


End file.
